Mint and Kish
by Peony1995
Summary: Original title, huh? Anyways, this is a one-shot about how Kish visited Mint and they got in a fight. Kish was about to kiss her when Ichigo came. Later on, Mint tells Kish that she loves him, and she tries to kill herself because loving him isn't right.


"What are you doing here?" Mint looked shocked at the boy standing on her balcony.

"I wanna ask you something. Let me in."

"No!" Mint pulled the curtain shut then turned and walked into him. He wrapped her in his arms pinning her close to him. She blushed.

"Why won't you trust me?"

"You're an alien!" Kish pushed her away and she cried out as her back hit the dresser.

"You're the alien to me! This is my home to! Earth belonged to us first!"

"You guys left it to go somewhere else! So, you guys don't own it anymore!"

"You know we do!" Kish said walking in front of Mint. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"You guys don't own it," she whispered looking in his golden eyes.

"Neither do you. None of you do. So you guys can't tell us what to do."

"Yes we can! And I will!" She said pushing him away. "Now get out of my house!"

"You don't own it, so you can't tell me what to do," Kish said, walking over and sitting on Mint's bed.

"I own this bedroom now get out!" Mint yelled.

"Do you want to wake everyone up?" He asked and Mint was about to yell at him again but decided against it and shut her mouth.

"Just get out of here, Kisshu. Now," she said walking to her closet. Kish floated behind her. She turned around to glare at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Following you," he said smirking.

"Well I'm getting dressed for bed, so go away," she said. She walked into her huge closet and pulled out her regular nightgown. Kish appeared behind her and hugged her tightly.

"I don't have to do what you say." Mint blushed, then struggled to get away from him. Kish turned her around and Mint looked at him shocked, and scared. He leaned down and their lips almost met, but he then had to pull away to dodge Ichigo's attack.

"Mint are you okay?" Ichigo asked running over to Mint. She snapped out of her shock and transformed.

"What is wrong with you?" Mint yelled glaring at Kish with her weapon in her hands.

"Nothing. You said you couldn't _tell _me what to do," Kish said.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked lowering her weapon to look at Mint.

"I don't know. Just get out of my house! Ribbon Minto Echo!" Kish flew away and it hit her wall. Mint clenched her fists and flew out of the closet after Kish. Ichigo looked at the closet door shocked.

* * *

><p>"What are you following me for? Did you want me to kiss you?" Mint glared at him.<p>

"Of course not! That's disgusting!"

"But you were thinking it," Kish said, floating up to sit on a tree branch.

"And how would you know that?" Kish smirked and Mint rolled her eyes. She then turned to walk away.

"Where you going?" He asked, not moving.

"Home. _My _home."

"Aww. You don't want us to get married?" Mint hesitated but then caught herself an continued walking. Mint hoped Kish didn't notice her hesitate but he did. "So you _would _want us to get married?"

"Of course not!" Mint said turning around. "You love Ichigo and-"

"You love no one." Mint blushed angrily then turned and continued walking. This time Kish watched her go.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go, last night?" Ichigo asked. Mint covered a yawn and looked at the door.<p>

"Your boyfriend's here," Mint said, Ichigo turned to see the aliens standing there. She then turned back to Mint.

"What does that mean?" She yelled Mint stood up and shrugged.

"Exactly what I said. So are you gonna fight or argue all day?" They transformed along with the other mews and glared at the aliens.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Aww, can't I just come visit you once in a while Kitten?""No! Just get out!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Mint." Pai and Tart looked at Kish, wile Zakuro, Pudding, and Lettuce looked at Mint.

"Then get out!"

"Are you gonna chase me out again? By the way is that hole in your closet fixed?" Mint felt the mews gazes on her and felt herself blushing angrily.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" The arrow hit Kish in the stomach shocking him. He then summoned his swords.

"Seems like you mews should learn some manners. Right, Pai?" Pai nodded and summoned is fan. Tart summoned his click-clacks, and they looked down at the mews.

"Let's go!" Ichigo said and the other mews nodded. Mint didn't move. She just kept her head bowed. _That baka! Who does he think he is? Why do I have to be a mew? Why did I have to met him? Why him?_

"Ribbon ZaCross Pure!" That brought Mint back to the present and she aimed her bow at Kish who was fighting Ichigo. He shot her a glance and she slowly lowered her bow.

"Mint!" Ichigo yelled, blocking Kish. Mint glared at her weapon. _I can't do it! I can't continue doing this! _"Minto!"

"I-I…Ribbon Minto Echo!" Mint watched in shock as her arrow flew at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't move to block it so she was hit and flung into a wall. Mint was now shaking. She knew everyone was looking at her. Or maybe glaring at her. Mint ran flung her weapon down and quickly ran out the door. Kish went to follow her but Zakuro blocked him with her whip. He turned to glare at her and dove at her.

* * *

><p>"Why? Why?" Mint asked herself. She was huddled against a tree with her hands over her ears and her eyes tightly closed. "Why did I do that?"<p>

"Because you can't hurt me." Mint started crying and Kish smirked. "You do don't you?"

"N-no! I hate you! You and the other aliens!" Kish growled and picked Mint up by her throat and pinned her against the tree. She still didn't open her eyes.

"How many time do I have to tell you, you are the alien to me."

"You guys should have never came!" Mint yelled finally opening her eyes and slapping his hand away.

"And why is that?" Kish yelled, on the verge of just killing her.

"Because then I wouldn't have fell in love with you!" Mint yelled. Kish watched her run away, crying.

* * *

><p>"Mint! Please let us talk to you!" Mint listened as her friends knocked on her door. She didn't say anything though. <em>I admitted it. I told him I loved him. I wish I could just die.<em>

"Yo." She sat up in bed and looked at the end of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. He smirked and listened as the mews continued knocking.

"Did you mean what you said?" Mint blushed and turned away.

"Of course not!" Kish grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"Did you mean it?" Mint's heart skipped a beat when he brushed his lips against her. She pushed him away and ran out to her balcony. He followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you gonna answer my question?"

"Mint!" Mint gasped and looked down and saw Ichigo standing there. "Why won't you let us in?" Mint couldn't answer so she took Kish's arms and pushed them away, She then walked into her room and locked the balcony door. Kish teleported in next to her.

"Locked doors won't keep me out." Mint bowed her head and walked to her bed and laid down. "Why aren't you talking?" Mint shook her head and pulled the covers over her head. Kish now worried walk over to her and pulled the covers off her head. She looked at him and he gasped. She had a dazed look on her face.

"I don't know anything. I just wanna die," Mint murmured and Kish picked her up.

Don't say that!"

"I can't love you. I hurt Ichigo."

"It doesn't matter! Don't say you wanna die!"

"I do! I can't understand anything!" Mint yelled. The doors burst open and Zakuro walked in. She glared at the two. Ichigo followed her in.

"Kish put her down!"

"I'm probably the only one helping her hold on!" Kish said.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ichigo said.

"Look at her! Does she look okay?"

"Yeah," Ichigo and Zakuro said.

"Well, she's not."

"Kisshu put her down!"

"No!"

"Now! Ribbon-"

"He can't!" Mint yelled and Ichigo and Zakuro looked at her confused. Mint shook her head and leaned into Kish. "If he puts me down, I'll die. If I know that he willingly put me down it'll kill me. I love him. If he leaves me I'll die."

"Mint," Kish murmured.

"No you're not! He's making you say that!" Ichigo yelled. Mint blinked then pushed away from Kish, causing her to land hard on the ground.

"Get out of my house!" She yelled at Kish, standing up.

"You don't own it and I told you, you can't tell me what to do." He grabbed her wrist and teleported.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you?" Kish yelled shaking Mint by the shoulders. Now that she was away from the mews she had that dazed look again. He sighed and let her go. She fell to the ground. She leaned back against the tree trunk and closed her eyes. <em>Why can't I talk? What is wrong with me? I know. I love him.<em>

* * *

><p>"I love Kisshu." Kish looked up and saw Mint was in her bed still asleep. He sighed and walked over to her. He stroked her cheek and she instinctively grabbed his hand.<p>

"You don't love me, Minto," he whispered, gently taking his hand from hers. He disappeared and Mint opened her eyes and tears started to pour.

"I do, Kisshu. I love you. I don't want to but I love you. More than I love my life."

* * *

><p>"Mint hasn't came out of her room for three days now," Ichigo said. "I wonder if she's okay."<p>

"She's been asleep every time I've visited her," Zakuro said.

"Well let's go check on her again."

"She's gone?" Ichigo exclaimed. They looked around the room, and saw it was deserted.

"Let's go find her. I have a bad feeling."

* * *

><p>"They're gonna be too late," Mint murmured, the dazed look back. She watched them leave then flew away from her house.<p>

* * *

><p>"She's gone?" Kish exclaimed sitting up.<p>

"I told you she was," Tart said then disappeared. Kish then teleported away too.

* * *

><p>"Minto are you crazy?" Kish exclaimed holding the wet mew in his arms. "Answer me! I know you can!"<p>

"I don't know. I just want to die."

"No you don't!" Kish yelled. She didn't look anywhere but into space, but she was seeing his face in her mind.

"You wouldn't know. You can't understand. I can't understand anything. I'm us-" Kish kissed her and the dazed look left her.

"I swear if I heard you say that I would kill you," Kish said. Mint looked at him and smiled but then the dazed look returned. Kish sighed. He sat down with her in his lap. "Why do you love me anyways?"

"I don't know," Mint said. Kish saw the daze look disappeared again.

"Then how do you know you love me?"

"Who said I love you?" Mint yelled standing up. Kish pulled her back down and she blushed.

"You did. Twice."

"Oh wow. Twice. Now let me up."

"Nope," Kish said then flinched when the dazed look returned. _What is wrong with her? What's keeping her like that? _"Why don't _you want _to love me?"

"Because you're an alien. Also, I can't trust you."

"You think I'll hurt you?"

"You already have," Mint said, sighing. She stood up and the dazed look left her again.

"How?" Kish asked standing up. She turned to face him and hugged him.

"You love Ichigo," she whispered into his ear. She then pulled away and started walking away. She stopped and turned to look at him. "Besides it'd never work out between us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three years later:<strong>_

"Good-bye!" Mint said standing on the ship. She waved at the mews then walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Is that seat taken?" Mint looked up and smiled. She jumped up and hugged him.

"No it isn't."

"Are you busy?" he asked. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Nope."

"Wanna go?" he asked. She looked up at him and then kissed him.

"Yes. I'll go with you," she said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The mews never found out what happened to Mint until she came back with Kish and two kids. A boy, Keiji, and a girl, Kimi. A year after Mint walked away from Kish after trying to kill herself, Kish started visiting her regularly. Before Mint had to go to America because of her ballet, Kish asked if she would go with him to his own world. She agreed, and you know the rest…<strong>_

**Like it? It really didn't take me that long review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
